


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by Dinolad



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts/Other Tumblr post [10]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drugging, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Makeup, yeah uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Someone on tumblr said Glanni doing Íþrót's makeup?Glanni kidnaps Íþrót and does his makeup





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw those pictures of Glanni that kidnaps Íþrót to do his make I love those. This he kidnaps him but there's no youtube.
> 
> I know nothing about makeup other than eyeliner...
> 
> I did not post this on tumblr either but yeah here have some stuff
> 
> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Íþrót woke up tired, arms bound to his sides and legs tied together, lying on a bed. Taking a deep breath, trying not to panic he looked around. He figured he was most likely in a motel. He felt rather drowsy still, like his sleep wasn’t restful. Íþrót figured that someone must had drugged his drink at the club he wondered into.

Íþrót heard noises coming from the other room, the door opening.

Glanni.

Íþrót should have known, no one else would he knew would kidnap him.

“Your complexion is horrible, what happened?” Glanni said, placing a small portable table next to the bed. He began to move about the room placing things there. Íþrót couldn’t really see, since he was still lying on the bed. He wasn’t sure if Glanni would torture him or not… the man didn’t seem like the type but you couldn’t always tell.

“I was up all night chasing you,” Íþrót said, wiggling against his bounds. Thought the truth was he hadn’t slept well all week. “What are you doing?”

“Setting up,” Glanni stated simply.

“For?”

“I’m going to do your makeup!”

“You don’t need to-“

“Oh Hon,” Glanni said, walking over and patting Íþrót’s cheek. “I really do.”

“So, you’re telling me you drugged and kidnaped me to do my makeup?”

“Yes. You’ve looked rundown the last few days, I figured you could use a tutorial.” Glanni said, sitting on the edge of the bed and rearranging some of the stuff on the table. “Now, I need you to sit up.”

“How?” Íþrót asked, lifting his legs in the air and waving them about.

“Shut up I know you can do it.” Glanni said, picking up a puffy looking brush and running it over his cheek. Íþrót sighed and moved forward until he build up momentum to sit up.

“Happy?”

“Okay, so you can either go big or try and make it look natural-“

“Natural! Please. I…don’t really want you to do this but if you are then make it look natural,” Íþrót interrupted. Glanni started at him a moment before picking up something and rubbing the brush in it.

“Fine. Natural it is. But you’re going to listen to me when I explain how to do this.” Íþrót rolled his eyes but closed them, letting Glanni do his makeup.

It wasn’t horrible, though having Glanni do his eyeliner was kind of nerve wreaking since he decided it would be funny pretend to almost poke his eye out. But he was actually making an attempt to teach Íþrót how to do it, explaining what everything was. Íþrót didn’t think he’d end up wearing any himself but it was still good to know so he could help out the kids once they got older. When Glanni was done he picked up a handheld mirror and showed Íþrót the results. He looked…good.

“What do you think?” Glanni asked.

“It looks good,” Íþrót admitted.

“I know that. What do you think though?”

“I…I don’t look tired anymore. But that doesn’t change the fact that I am.”

“I know Honey, you don’t think I didn’t notice you leaving your balloon everything and wondering around the city? Did you want to take a nap in a real bed?”

“Are you going to let me go then?”

“No. I’ll untie you if you take a nap here with me.” Glanni said as he packed up his makeup.

“You…want me to nap with you?”

“Yeah, you’re cute.”

“Oh… If…If I do you have to clean up the mess you made tomorrow. I’ll even help you.”

“By help do you mean do it all while I watch your arms flex?”

“No. I mean I’ll help.” Glanni rolled his eyes, pulling out a knife. “Uh…”

“Clam down.” Glanni said, cutting at the rope. “Here I’ll rub your legs and arms, you know after care is important.”

“After care?” Íþrót asked, watching as Glanni threw the rope onto the floor.

“Bdsm? Don’t worry Honey, just lay back and let me molest your arms and legs. Get the blood going?”

“Uh…” Íþrót could feel his cheeks heating. This was going in a weird direction.

“You could cramp up if I don’t. Look, I may be evil but I take care of my guest.” Glanni said, rubbing at Íþrót’s arms. It did feel rather good…

“I guess.” Íþrót said, not sure what else to do. Glanni smirked, his long figure working into Íþrót’s tense muscles.

Íþrót was asleep within minutes.


End file.
